Made For You
by Black Lumina Enchantress
Summary: JasonMarie...Jason and Marie look at the stars. Songfic...Brandi Carlile's The Story


"Look…I found another."

"Where?"

"Right there, Orion." Jason pointed to the sky and outlined the stars, connecting the dots.

Marie sucked her teeth at him. "That was too easy, everyone knows that one. Find another."

"Well, hey, that's not fair. I didn't know that one"

"It's completely fair. _Everyone_ knows Orion."

Jason smiled to himself, "Fine."

He turned the flashlight back on at flipped through the astronomy book. Marie gave it to him for his birthday. _"You said you didn't know any constellations,"_ she said. _"Now we can find them." _They sat on the bench on their back porch, a light blanket draped over them, gazing up the sky. They would look at the book with a flashlight, looking back and forth between the sky and the book, trying to find new ones.

"Right there!" Jason exclaimed. "Lupus." He looked to Marie for conformation.

She smiled sweetly, and nodded. "Very good," she whispered, her accent escaping beautifully from her lips; German singsong. She raised a hand to his face, gently stroking his skin. She could feel the thin scar, high up on his right cheekbone. You could barely see it, but it was there… another battle wound.

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made for you_

Oh, Marie… she was so beautiful. She was always beautiful. Always graceful, even when she was clumsy. Always cheerful, always there to make him smile, and make him laugh. She was so unlike him. After all the things he had done, the people he'd harmed, and killed, even. All the things she'd seen him do… and the things she didn't see. Some things she didn't know about. He couldn't bring himself to tell her everything.

It was so amazing what he had to do to get to where he was now. He liked being in Goa. It was always sunny. Marie didn't really like the heat though. But she loved the ocean, and she loved the beach. She told him that if she could live on a beach for the rest of her life, and never, ever go back to Germany… then that would just be okay. They spent so many days lying out on the sand, watching each other. He thought back to all the time he had watched her fall asleep in the sand, and then swear that she had been awake the whole time. All the horrible things he did… and she didn't care.

_I climbed across the mountain tops  
Swam all across the ocean blue  
I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby, I broke them all for you  
Because even when I was flat broke  
You made me feel like a million bucks  
Yeah, you do… and I was made for you_

Jason tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and began caressing her neck, and the side of her face. He slowly leaned forward and kissed her. It was gentle, and firm at the same time. It was perfect. She started to pull away, but he didn't want her too. He held her close and breathed in her scent. She smelled like violets, and when he kissed her, she tasted like rosemary-mint tea. Finally, he pulled away, and his lopsided grin softly spread across his face. That smile made her heart melt, every time.

He continued smiling, and gently slipped the book into her hand. "Your turn," he said. She laughed, and opened the book, clicking on the flashlight. She looked down at the book, and he watched her read. She looked up the sky to try and find another constellation when she gasped.

"What is it?"

"Look! Quick!" she pointed to the sky.

He looked up and saw a shooting star dart across the sky.

"Do you see it?" she asked.

He held her close and watched it glide across the darkness. "Yeah."

"Quick, make a wish."

"Okay."

Before they knew it, it was gone. "Did you wish you wish for something?"

"Yes." He wished that he and Marie could be together, always. Just like this, forever. So what if neither of them really knew who he was? His past didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was now. He loved Marie. She understood him. She once told him that he was the only person who ever really got her. Maybe they were just two lonely people who needed someone, and they were lucky enough to find each other.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth  
Is hiding the words that don't come out  
And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what I've been through like you do  
And I was made for you..._

"Jason…Jason?"

"Yeah?" His mind has run away with him again. He shook all thoughts out of his find and focused fully on her. "Sorry. What is it?"

"I find another one."

He smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Yeah? Where?""

"Right there…Gemini. The twins."

"I like that one," he said.

Marie turned of the flashlight and closed the book. She cuddled up close to him, resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around, protecting her from the dangers of the world. But there were no dangers here, all the way in India. There was no way they could be tracked down in India.

In India, they had nothing but each other. This was their life. They lived everyday as if it were their last, finding joy in all they see. He didn't want to know who he was anymore. It wasn't important. He was Jason. And she was Marie. She was his and he was hers. That's all he needed. That's all he wanted.

_All of these lines across my face  
Tell you the story of who I am  
So many stories of where I've been  
And how I got to where I am  
But these stories don't mean anything  
When you've got no one to tell them to  
It's true...I was made… for you…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review!!!!!

Love always,

BLE


End file.
